


Two Words

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Michael and Lindsay’s wedding day. Everything is going well until Michael says those two words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: It's Michael and Lindsay's wedding day. Everything is going well until --- "
> 
> Thank you to the anon who submitted this idea! I blocked off the last part because that would spoil the story, so you should like, read it and stuff. I became a bit more emotionally invested in this than I expected. Oops. ;( Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! :)

This is it. It’s finally the big day.

Michael tugged at the jacket of his tuxedo. It looked perfect, but he couldn’t stop messing with it. Everything looked perfect. Everything _was_ perfect. Still, an anxious feeling ate away at Michael’s stomach; a sickening mixture of excitement and nervousness. The black of his suit contrasted with the white of the church walls and only a few rooms away stood his soon-to-be bride, Lindsay. In only twenty minutes, they would be married.

_Married._

The word repeated itself over and over again inside of Michael’s head, finally subsiding only to come back even louder. Michael couldn’t wait to be married – spend his life with the girl that he loves, prove himself to their families, have children… This was only the very beginning. But that’s what scared him the most. What did his future hold for him now? It may just be the beginning, but it’s the beginning to the _rest of his life_. It only took two words for him to commit to the most important thing he’d ever have to face, and he would be speaking those words in only fifteen minutes.

Five minutes had passed and he was still standing in front of the mirror, messing with his clothing. In the reflection he saw the door behind him open up, but it still made him flinch. His best friend, best _man_ , Gavin, stepped through the doorway. Michael cleared his throat and tried to give him a smile, but Gavin saw right through him.

“Nervous, lad?” he asked gently with a little smile.

Michael turned around and stopped fumbling with his cuffs. He hesitated for a moment while he tried to form the words on his lips. “Gavin… What if…”

Michael raised his hand to rub his neck and Gavin gazed at him expectantly.

“What if I can’t do this?” Michael asked weakly, the question just above a whisper.

Gavin placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. “Michael, you have every right to be scared. This is a _huge_ deal, and it’s happening so quick. Hell,” Gavin chuckled a bit, “it feels like only a week ago you proposed to her.” Michael gave a faint smile and stared as Gavin spoke.

“But you _love_ Lindsay, yeah?”

Michael nodded quickly in response. Gavin let go of his shoulder and placed his hands in his pockets.

“Then that’s all there is to it,” he said simply.

Michael inhaled through his nose and let out a deep breath. He nodded slowly. “I know,” he replied.

“It’s just so intense, Gav. I think I’m gonna be okay, and then I see that room full of people, and I just… freeze.”

Gavin bit his lip for a second in thought. Then he nodded as if he’d come up with something.

“When you’re walking down the aisle,” he said delicately, “just think of the person that you love. You’ve spent your whole life waiting for them, and now they’re here. Forget about everyone else – they don’t matter. Just think about the happiness that she’ll bring you, and say those two words.”

Michael smiled genuinely now. “Thank you so much,” was all he could manage to say to him, and Gavin pulled him in for a hug.

They gripped onto each other for a long while, taking in the severity of everything that was going on. They eventually pulled away and Gavin patted his arm.

“Come on, now. Lindsay’s waiting.” He grinned and walked out of the room, Michael following closely behind.

They came to the end of the hallway and the sound of the piano filled Michael’s ears. His heart leapt into his throat and his hands were sweaty. He tried to control his heart rate and calm down, but it was difficult to do when everyone you’ve ever cared about is sitting in one room, staring at the doorway and waiting for you to walk through it. He kept his composure, though, and ran Gavin’s words through his mind for encouragement.

They were finally at the doorway that led to the rest of Michael’s life, and Gavin peeked through. He looked back at Michael and gave a quick wink and a nod, probably referring to how beautiful the bride looked. Michael flashed a smile at him, and Gavin proceeded to walk down the aisle to join her, her bridesmaids, and the other best men at the end of it.

After a few seconds, Michael took a couple of steps forward to be standing in the big archway he’d been so scared of. Any feelings of anticipation or anxiety were intensified by a thousand times with the bright lights shining down and the love of his life waiting for him only a few feet away. He took a shaky breath and made his way through, stepping carefully down the aisle, the eyes of his peers glued to his back.

It felt like years to reach the front of the room, but he finally walked up the small steps that led to Lindsay and the rest, and he stared at her in awe.

Her dress that she had spent weeks picking out was illuminated beautifully and fit her in all of the right places. Her hair was loosely curled and her makeup was done by her best friend, accentuating each of her already-gorgeous features. She wore a headband with tiny white flowers across it and a necklace that her grandmother had given her just for this day. The most breathtaking of all was her smile – it beamed up at Michael, showing no hint of doubt or regret.

Michael’s smile matched hers in an awestruck sort of way as he took in each of her stunning features. He realized he must have looked silly and closed his mouth, sparking a small giggle from his bride. He held his hands together tight and stared into the eyes of his lover as the pastor spoke.

It was hard to focus on what the man was saying, but he started paying attention when Lindsay spoke. Her voice flowed through the room like velvet and her smile stayed set in place with each word that passed her lips.

“ _I, Lindsay Tuggey, take you, Michael Jones, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part._ ”

The pastor then instructed Michael to recite the phrase, and Michael gazed at Lindsay before he said anything. He suddenly felt calm, like everything was right. The fear melted right off of him. He was making the right decision; he could feel it in his bones, in every fiber of his being.

“ _I, Michael Jones, take you, Gavin Free_ –”

It was as if all of the oxygen was sucked out of the air in one swift moment. People in the pews stared in shock and some just kept watching, waiting for the revelation of some kind of joke. The bridesmaids’ mouths gaped and the pastor stuttered nervously.

From behind Michael, Gavin stood there, not able to move or speak or even think. He just held the same expression that everyone else in the room held and blinked nervously.

Lindsay stared at Michael for the few seconds after the words left his mouth and her face twisted. Her heart shattered inside of her and she let go of the bouquet. After enough seconds passed for people to register the situation, she ran off of the altar crying. Her friends and her mother ran after her right out of the room and down the hallway.

Michael continued to stare at the spot where the person who he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with had previously stood. It felt like everything he thought he’d had a grasp on was brutally ripped away from him, within just three seconds. He didn’t know what to do. He just stood there. Staring. Waiting. Waiting for anything.

Gavin did the same, but he came to his senses much quicker than Michael, and he managed to blurt out, “Michael…?”

Michael turned his head to look at him but didn’t say anything. Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but he didn’t know what to say. There was nothing to say. They just stood there, staring at each other.

He’d already said those two words, and he couldn’t take them back.


End file.
